Hunter x hunter love
by Bloody Rabbit of Pandora H
Summary: Killua Z.X OC
1. Chapter 1

Hunter x hunter love

Cap 1

Los personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen solo me pertenece mi personaje que es Lucía .

Esta historia la voy a seguir por el anime de 1999

Gon Freecss iba con sus dos compañeros Leorio y Kurapika

Gon Pov

Ya estoy deseando empezar el examen de cazador

Me pregunto como sera el examen- dice Kurapika

Espero que no sea otra vez lo del barco (recordando el mareo que pillo) - dice Leorio

jaja no creo que sea otra vez lo del barco- le dije a Leorio riendome.

Fin pov

De repente aparece Tompa

Valla veo que sois nuevos dice Tompa

Donde están mis modales hola soy Tompa

Soy Gon dice el peli-negro

Kurapika dice el rubio

Leorio dice el peli-negro con gafas de sol

Al parecer el asesino vestido de payaso a vuelto a participar

¿Pero cuantas veces has participado Tompa?-pregunta el peli-negro

35 veces -dice una chica también rubia pero en tono un poco más oscuro

Perdona pero ¿quién eres?-dice el kuruta

Soy Lucía y estoy acompañando a un chico de pelo alvino

Aparece de la nada un hombre y se baja de la plataforma

Hola soy Satotz y seré el examinador de este examen

Gon Pov

Me pregunto quién será ese alvino pero Lucía es muy bella

Fin Pov

Los que no tengan miedo o no les importe la muerte que me sigan

Así que 200 personas le siguieron

Oye que no se puede utilizar ningún objeto- dice Leorio molesto

El examinador solo dijo que le sigamos- dijo el kuruta

Hola soy Gon ¿cómo te llamas? si no quieres decírmelo no pasa nada- dice el peli-negro

Oye espérame quieres- dice Lucía

Vale oye Gon me llamo Killua y ya veo que conoces a mi N-O-V-I-A

¿¡Que es tu novia?!-dicen los tres a coro

Pues si ambos se paran y se dan un beso

Pov de Gon Kurapika y Leorio

Adiós a mi idea de que fuese mi novia...

Fin Pov

Hey amor ya estamos en la salida.-dice Lucía

Si estamos fuera del túnel -dice Leorio sudando la gota gorda

Pero al parecer tenemos que seguir -dicen Gon y Kurapika

Exacto la puerta se cierra y solo quedan 36 aspirantes.

Al pasar todo el boque llegan al segundo examen

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter x Hunter Amor

Ninguna 2

Los personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen solo me pertenece mi personaje que es Lucía.

Bienvenido aspirantes al examen de cazador vuestra prueba sera prepara sushi -dice la examinadora

Oye Menchi eso no es pasarse- dice Lucía

No te quejes que yo soy una cazadora gourmet

20 min después

Solo los aspirantes **294 y 15 **han pasado la prueba

Menchi podrías darles otra oportunidad ¡por favor! - dice Lucía con cara de cachorrito

Compañeros Deacuerdooooo- dice Menchi

En el dirigible...

Con Killua y Lucía

Se besaban dulcemente pero de repente se vuelve más apasionado

Ambos probando la esencia del otro, lo que tanto deseaban. Killua subió a Lucía cargada el su cadera

Jamás se habían sentido así, Killua empujo a Lucía hacia la cama y ella se dejó llevar, Killua comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda.

Llegaron a un acantilado

aquí es donde vamos a hacer la prueba tenéis que coger los huevos de halcón- dice Menchi

50 min después

Menchi por porque has elegido este lugar-dice lucía casi al borde de la palidez y poniéndose de color azul

Los 23 aspirantes aprueban la segunda prueba y vuelven a subir al dirigible Lucía sube escopetada y se dirige al baño

Lucía POV

Por fin termine de vomitar pero espera - dije mirando el calendario de mi teléfono y me que en shock

No- no puede ser han pasado solo 2h de la prueba de Menchi y he tenido un retraso- dije todavía en shock

Y me puse mi mano en mi vientre de manera instintiva

Vamos a ser papas y se me dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro

Fin Lucía POV

Lucía salió de baño con la mano en el estómago y se encuentra con Gon

Felicidades-dice el peli-negro con una sonrisa

¿por qué lo dices Gon?- le pregunta Lucía

¿Por qué vas a ser mamá cierto no?- dice Gon con tanto entusiasmo que lo oyeron todos los aspirantes

De la nada aparecen Leorio, Kurapika y Killua con una cara de felicidad. Pero las caras de Leorio y Kurapika todo lo contrario

POV Lucía

Vi venir a mi chico albino a Kurapika y a Leorio

¡Vas a ser madre tan pronto!- me gritaron el kuruta y Leorio

em ... Sorpresa jejeee - dije un poco sorprendida

Gon gracias por gritarlo tan pronto-dije con ironía

Fin POV Lucía

De repente vieron que el estómago de Lucía creció y los 3 aspirantes la miraron sorprendidos claro

Killua ya lo sabía

Voz 1: Lo siento aspirante 15 en su estado no va a poder participar en el tercer examen

Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Lucía.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter x Hunter Amor

Ninguna 3

Los personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen solo me pertenece mi personaje que es Lucía.

Examinador: Esta es la torre trampa y tenéis que bajar desde esta cima hasta abajo, tendréis que encontrar la manera de poder entrar

Lucía: - Me voy a buscar una entrada antes de que me ponga más pálida, hey Gon ¿vienes?

Gon: - Vale se lo digo a los demás -gritando- Leorio Kurapika Killua vamos a buscar una entrada

Killua, Kurapika y Leorio: Si vamos

Examinador: aspirante 404 vigila a la aspirante 15 por su estado

Kurapika: vale

Killua: ¡Kurapika, Gon y Lucía ya han encontrado una entrada!

Kurapika: ¡ya voy!

Los 4 aspirantes saltan únicamente Lucía salta agarrada a ambos chicos para no hacer daño al bebé

Leorio: ¡Mirad un cartel a ver que dice...!

Gon: Elegid camino por mayoría... hasta llegar a la meta - leyendo el cartel.

Lucía: ¡Mirad cinco brazaletes para ponerse en la muñeca con un circulo y una cruz!

Killua: Son 5 precisamente los que somos en total

Kurapika: - Mirando a Lucía- os recuerdo que Lucía no puede participar y...

Lucía: Quien dijo que no podía parti... ¡ahhhhh!

Tompa: ayy pero que...

Lucía: Tompa ¡quítate de encima mío o sino vas al abismo de cabeza!

Tompa: ya- ya me quito -pensando- esta chica ya me está dando miedo

Killua: Lucía tú y el bebé estáis bien -ayudándola a levantarse-

Lucía: si estamos bien los dos como decía quien dijo que no podía participar

Killua: chicos hay algo que se me olvido comentaros...

Leorio: cuál?

Killua: Que Lucía es muy terca y si le dicen que no

Gon: Lo hace no es así?

Killua: si

Lucía hey vamos a seguir

Los 6 aspirantes llegan a una sala y oyen la voz del 3º examinador y aparecen varios presos.

Tompa: Voy yo primero

Preso1: yo elijo que será una pelea a muerte

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter x Hunter Amor

capitulo 4

Los personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen solo me pertenece mi personaje que es Lucía.

Preso1: De acuerdo empezamos

Tompa: -poniendo pose de lucha- allá voy

Preso1: prepárate para morir

Tompa: -se agacha- me rindo

Lucía: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Tompa ven! ¡Te cubro!

Killua: ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Podrías hacerte daño tú y el bebé!

Lucía: Lo sé pero es para entretenerme un rato y ganar tiempo -le besa- no te preocupes estaremos bien

Tompa: Ya estoy -Lucía llega donde el preso1-

Lucía: Sigamos con el combate

Preso1: De acuerdo -la ataca pero lo esquiva-

Lucía empieza a correr y esquivar los ataques y Kurapika se fija que Lucía al correr le salen pétalos y espinas

Kurapika:-pensando- esos pétalos y esas espinas me suenan de algo...-fuera de sus pensamientos- Killua puedo hablar contigo un momento por favor

Killua: Kurapika, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Kurapika: ¿Te comento Lucía si era de una tribu masacrada de hace más de 10 años?

Killua: Si me lo comento ¿por?

Kurapika: ¿De qué tribu es?

Killua: De la tribu del Bosque Durmiente

Killua: Lo decías por sus tobillos ¿no?

Gon: Siento interrumpir mirad como ha dejado Lucía al preso1

Los dos chicos miraron asustados vieron al preso entero cubierto de sangre rosas y espinas y vieron a una Lucía totalmente sonriente y con una cara de victoria.

Killua: Lucía has hecho tu esto -tocándola su vientre-

Lucía: jeje si ¿por? a y el bebé ya está muy inquieto

Killua: Esto es lo que más me gusta... espera quieres decir de que el bebé va a nacer ya... ¡CHICOS APARTAOS Y QUE ALGUIEN VIGILE A LUCÍA POR FAVOR!

Kurapika: te toca a ti luchar ¿no es así?

Leorio: Yo me ocupo de ella no te preocupes

Killua: Vale

Gon: Leorio, Kurapika ¿vosotros ya habéis luchado?

Leorio: si y ¿tu?

Gon: si después de Lucía

Leorio: No puede ser ese hombre es John el descuartizador

Gon: Killua ...

Killua: estaré bien

John: lo que se va a producir es un asesinato

Killua: Vale el que pierda muere

Kurapika: No Killua no lo hagas

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Killua paso al lado de el

John: eso es mío dámelo

Killua le sonríe y le aplasta el corazón. Al otro lado Leorio saco el bebé y se lo entrega a Lucía

Lucía: ven pequeño ven

Bebé: bwaaaaaaaa bwaaaaaaaa

Killua: Ya ha nacido el bebé...

Kurapika: mira si ven

Leorio felicidades es un niño

Killua corre donde Lucía

Lucía: ¿Que nombre le pondremos?

Killua: Le llamaremos Shippo ¿Te gusta el nombre?

Lucia: Me encanta

Shippo: jejeje

Killua: Se ríe eso indica que le gusta el nombre

Lucía: ¿Quieres cargarlo? Además ya tenemos que irnos a esperar 50h gracias a cierta persona *mirándole frío*

Se van y esperan 50h después de esperar van bajando y pasan el examen al salir de la torre trampa aparece el examinador del 3º examen

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter x hunter

Amar

Capítulo 5

Los Personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen solo me Pertenece Millas Personaje Que es Lucía.

Examinador: felicidades a todos los candidatos de que han pasado el examen, Sobre todo al aspirante **15**. Por Ser Madre Que podéis os relajar 3 Días en Una isla del sur así que a disfrutarlo

Lucía: Dirigible no por favor * Por poniéndose Más blanca Que al Principio *

Killua: Siéntate a mi Lado y no mires Abajo vale * la coge de la mano y de suben los primeros * Seguidos de Gon Que quiso cargar al Bebe, Kurapika y Leorio

* En el dirigible *

Gon: Oye Leorio Te encuentras bien

Leorio: No solo estoy mareado si no pregúntaselo a la chica del vértigo...

Gon: Leorio no Debiste Decir eso ^^ '' ''

Leorio: ¿Gon por qué lo dices?

Gon: Pues veras

Lucía: ¿Gon puedes ir donde Killua y Kurapika unos Minutos ¿Por favor?

Gon: Claro * se va Corriendo *

Lucía: ¿Leorio que dicho hace un momento? * Triscándose Los Dedos *

Leorio: No-No Dije nada Lucía... no, no me des ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Lucía: * volviendo con los demás * ya estoy de nuevo me perdí algo mientras pateaba a Leorio

Gon: no te has perdido nada ^^ '' '' '

Kurapika: ¿Tú crees que Leorio tendrá más cuidado la próxima vez?

Killua: Contando con esa paliza se lo pensara dos veces.

Shippo: Bwaaaaaaaa

Gon: Creo Que Tiene hambre

Lucía: Creo que no es hambre sino que tiene sueño * carga a Shippo *

Lucía: *cantándole*

Kurapika: se ha dormido...

Tompa: * cargando a Leorio * Ya hemos Llegado

Killua: No grites que el bebé se ha dormido

Tompa: Lo siento

* En el barco-hotel *

Propietaria de barco-hotel: Hola soy yo la Propietaria del barco-hotel y Este es mi Marido Espero Que disfrutéis...

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Hunter x Hunter

Amar

Cap. 6

Los Personajes de hunter x hunter no me pertenecen solo me Pertenece mi Personaje Que es Lucía.

Lucía: Por fin uno se puede relajar no es así chicos

Killua: Cierto

Todos iban a entrar al barco hotel pero les detienen los propietarios del recinto

Propietaria: Para poder entran tendréis que pagar 10.000 yennis

Propietario: Si no podéis buscar tesoros bajo el agua

4h después...

Lucía: Hasta que termináis chicos

Killua: Perdona pero tenemos que compartir la habitación los cuatro - cargando a Shippo- ¿a ti que te parece pequeño?

Lucía: A mí no parece me mal pero te recuerdo que Shippo es muy pequeño y podríais aplastarle.

Killua: Entonces dormiré con Gon en el suelo y tú y Shippo dormiréis en la cama.

Shippo: jejeje

A las 5:45 de la mañana...

Todos los aspirantes estaban durmiendo hasta que un ruido les despierta.

Shippo: bwaaaaaa bwaaaaaa

Lucía: ¡Que es ese ruido! Shippo ya paso tranquilo

Gon: Vamos a ver que ese ruido, ¡vamos Killua!

Killua: ¡Lucía quédate con Shippo!

Lucía: Nosotros también vamos, así que vamos a fuera

Todos los aspirantes llegan a la parte delantera del barco y ven que los propietarios se van en el dirigible

Kurapika: Si ellos se van...

Lucía: - cargando a Shippo- Eso quiere decir que la tercera fase aún no ha terminado...

Gon: ¿Pero porque no ha terminado aún?

Leorio: Seguramente el tercer examinador nos dejó descansar un día para estar preparados en la misma fase.

Killua: Leorio tiene razón así que hay que estar muy preparados - acariciando la cabeza de su hijo dormido- y protegernos a nosotros también ¿no Lucía?

Lucía: - Mirando a Killua-... Killua estoy sintiendo el mar muy agitado debo ir a ver

Killua: - Cargando a Shippo y dándola un beso- vale ten cuidado

Lucía: No te preocupes lo tendré.- Se tira al agua y va a ver la causa de esa agitación en el agua y en un segundo sale a la superficie del agua- ¡Chicos lo que ocurre es que esta isla en realidad es un cementerio de barcos!

Al día siguiente todos los aspirantes salen de ese cementerio de barcos y les aparece el dirigible.

Lucía: ¡Me niego a subir al dirigible otra vez!

Kurapika: menos mal que me habéis dejado cargar a vuestro hijo...

Killua: - sujetando a Lucía- Tranquilízate si solo vamos a estar unos minutos hasta llegar al destino. Si subes al dirigible te sientas encima mío y no miras a la ventana.

Gon: ¿Oye Lucía tienes hermanos?, si no quieres decirlo no pasa nada

Lucía: Si tengo de hecho soy la pequeña de 11 hermanos - mirando a Killua-

Leo/pika: ¿¡Tienes 11 hermanos?!

Lucía: Si ¿por?, a también tengo una hermana gemela que de hecho es idéntica a mí.

Killua: Si pero tú eres el polo opuesto de tu hermana

Lucía: Ya en eso tienes razón ella es dulce, agradable - le da un escalofrió- me da grima.

Killua: Por eso eres para mí la única a la que quiero.

Lucía: -se sonroja- Killua, amor no hacía falta que lo dijeras

Kurapika: No es por nada pero hay alguien que quiere que lo cojan

Lucía: ahora que lo mencionas nuestro pequeño sale a alguien que me dijo que subiera encima suyo…

- mirando picamente a su chico albino- no cielo...

N.A: Vamos a pasar a cuando Gon, Kurapika y Leorio van a rescatar a su amigo Killua...

Zeno: Killua tu padre te llama y además esta tu novia y un niño de dos años afuera de tu celda

Killua: ¿Lucía, Shippo están fuera?, papá me ha llamado

Killua: -sale de su celda, besa a Lucía y la cabeza de su hijo- Vamos tendremos que darle una explicación a mi padre

-En la habitación de Silva-

Silva: Killua puedes entrar

Killua: ¿Papá para que me has llamado?

Silva: Quería saber cómo era el examen de cazador

Lucía: - mirando a Killua- Si quieres me voy con Shippo fuera hasta que termines de hablar con tu padre...

Killua: -le sujeta la mano- no mejor quédate...

Silva: ¿Qué tal fue el examen de cazador?

Killua: Fue aburrido, pero a la vez divertido, ¿verdad Lucía?

Lucía: si es cierto

Silva: Por lo que entendí de Illumi, tuvisteis un hijo en la tercera prueba, ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

Lucía: Esta aquí, encima de mis rodillas, Shippo cariño ve donde el abuelo Silva.

- 30 min Después-

Kikyo: Killua tus amigos se han ido ya, te ruego que vuelvas a tu jaula de aislamiento.

Killua: no quiero, así que aparta, Lucía y mi hijo nos vamos.

Kikyo: - intenta tocarle, pero se detiene por la mirada fría de Killua- como que hijo...

- Los tres se van a buscar a sus amigos-

-En la mansión de los mayordomos-

Gotho: Lo habéis hecho muy bien…

-De repente aparece Killua, Lucía y Shippo-

Killua: ¡Gon, Kurapika, Leorio! Vámonos de aquí antes de que aparezca mi madre

Killua: a y Gotho no me sigas vale…

Gotho: Si amo Killua

Lucía: Y luego te quejas de la que tarda soy yo venga cielo

Killua: ¡Ya voy!

-En el aeropuerto-

Leorio: Bueno esta es nuestra trayectoria

Kurapika: Nos vemos todos el 1 de Septiembre en York Shin City

Killua: Gon, ¿y ahora dónde vamos?

Gon: ¿Qué tal si vamos a Isla ballena?

Lucía: ¿A Isla Ballena?

Continuará….


End file.
